


A series of Harry Potter Drabbles

by guad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Limericks, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guad/pseuds/guad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several independent very short bits of fanfiction, with different topics and different genre, the topic is generally around magical non human and part human beings/creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beastly Bits

**Author's Note:**

> These are ANCIENT! I wrote them on cosforums.com in 2007 (OMG) and am posting it here because the site is shutting down, I want to save it somewhere online. Also, not embarrassed of my past stuff. XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, some are written BEFORE Deathly Hallows so are mostly not canon.

**Title:** n/a  
 **Timeline:** Five years before the Marauders enter Hogwarts  
 **Genre:** Drama  
  
The brunette man looked at the other man with disgust and fear, pointing at him with a wand. "If you had any decency left you would kill yourself! We don't need dirty werewolves here!" The other man opened his mouth to reply but got interrupted by the arrival of a little boy. "Get back into the house, Remus. NOW!" the armed man shouted, agitated. But the small boy only stood behind his father, looking innocently at the scene. A cruel smile appeared on Greyback's face as he eyed the boy predatorily. "I will come back, Lupin," he said. "I promise."

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** A french - bulgarian encounter  
 **Timeline:** Some 60-90 years ago  
 **Genre:** Romance  
  
Never before had her dance failed to seduce a man. Never before that day. The Veela looked incredulously at the man who simply smiled at her without showing any sign of falling for her charm. Angrily, she did not know whether to continue dancing or attack him with her fire or simply leave. But something about his smile confused her, troubling her deeply like nothing before. Instead of leaving she made a step towards the man. "Who are you?" she asked, her melodious voice trembling slightly. He looked directly into her eyes. "My name is Maurice Delacour" he answered calmly.

* * *

 

 **Title:** n/a  
 **Timeline** : Post HBP  
 **Genre:** Drama  
  
  
The House-elves stared blanky at Winky's dead body. The Death Eater attack had left them in a state of shock. All they believed in - security and rules - was falling apart."I told you", said Dobby in a low voice, "if we don't fight now, there won't be any decent families left to serve. He pointed at the hats he had collected in the Gryffindor common room. "It's time to decide what's really important."  
For a long time none of the elves replied. Then one of them approached the hats and said "Yes, maybe it's time to make a choice."

* * *

 **Title:** Dumbledore meets Grawp  
 **Timeline:** between OotP and HBP  
 **Genre:** General  
  
  
"Grawpy, no! NO!" Hagrid shouted, with exasperation in his voice. "I told yeh not to throw trees at people. Just put it down again!" Grawp looked confused, holding the big branch of an oak in his right hand. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I'm sorry, he's a little tense, yeh know? The centaurs haven't left him alone the last days."  
Dumbledore looked at the two brothers with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "Don't worry Hagrid, I understand perfectly. But now I wish to show your brother the cave I've found for him. I am sure he will find it very pleasant."

* * *

 **Title:** How the Hero saves the day  
 **Timeline:** end of DH  
 **Genre:** Comedy/Parody/Romance  
  
  
The final battle. Death Eaters everywhere. Things were bad for the Order.   
But something was on its way. Something that could save them all.  
From the depths of the lake it rose, stretching its tentacles menacing. Panic fell among the Death Eaters. "Oh no, it's IT! The Mighty Squid!" But too late, with a powerful swing of his tentacles it crushed the Death Eaters.  
"Thank you, without you we were lost", Harry said. It looked at him and replied in a booming voice: "I will always be there to fight evil. So I promised your wonderful mother, my true love."

* * *

 **Title:** A marital row  
 **Timeline:** sometime between Hagrid becoming gamekeeper and OotP  
 **Genre:** Comedy/Parody/Romance  
  
  
"I am tired! I am really really tired of you and I don't know how much longer I will stand this!"  
"Oh darling, I am sorry! I promise, I will change"  
"You've said this so many times. We have more than hundred children and you never ever help me. I do everything- taking care of the kids, the eggs, cleaning the webs- and all you do is running around with your friend Hagrid, _talking,_ instead of bringing him here for dinner!" With these words Mosag turned around and left the web, fuming. Aragog sighed and followed her.

* * *

 

* * *

 **Title:** Minister Granger (1)  
 **Timeline:** In the future  
 **Genre:** General  
  
“So what does the Prophet say today?” Harry asked his wife during breakfast.   
“Hermione is making headlines again.” Ginny laughed. “It says: _The Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, has again provoqued an uproar among the conservative wing of the Wizengamot by promoting Bodrig the Boss-Eyed, former Spokesgoblin of the activist group “Brotherhood of Goblins”, to the position of Head of the Goblin Liason Office.”_  
Harry laughed. “And I thought she was happy after creating the Department of Sustainable Freedom for Elves. Though it’s a good idea. I bet Ron isn’t thrilled.”  
Ginny snorted. “As if he dares to say anything.”

* * *

 

 **Title:** Grawp on an important mission  
 **Timeline:** In the future  
 **Genre:** General, Comedy  
  
"And don't forget, Grawpy, it's VERY important that you protect this item with your life!" Hermione looked seriously at the Giant. Grawp nodded, a determined look on his face, and folded his muscular arms, ready to knock anyone out who would dare to put his hands on the package behind him.  
\---  
"Hermione, are you really sure that it will be safe?" Ron asked anxiously. "I am sure, dear," Hermione answered, smiling. "I trust Grawp. He is strong and extremely loyal, and what's most important, he doesn't like chocolate. That's why he's the best one to guard our wedding cake."

* * *

 **Title:** Minister Granger (2)  
 **Timeline:** In the future  
 **Genre:** Comedy, General  
  
  
“This is so embarrassing,” Hermione told Harry. “After all, it was me who said that she was crazy to believe in their existence all these years.”   
“Don’t worry,” Harry grinned, “it’s a sign of wisdom to concede that one is wrong.”   
“Not only do they exist but they’ve discovered that they can provide an antidote to the Imperius Curse.”  
“Minister? Minister Granger, we have to start,” the Ceremonial Master interrupted. Hermione stepped forwards, sighing.   
“And now, I am very pleased to give the Order of Merlin First Class to Luna Lovegood, for the revolutionary discovery of the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks”.

* * *

 **Title:** A narrow escape  
 **Timeline:** beginning of PS  
 **Genre:** Action *lol*  
  
  
Harald was terrified. He knew he had only one chance to survive. “I must be quick! I must escape!” he thought, waiting for his opportunity. All his brothers had died a painful death. None of them had received mercy. “Only one chance!”   
  
And there it was! He used the second of hesitation his predator showed to make the move that would save his life! “Freedom!!!” With a spectacular leap he reached the window and disappeared in the glorious sunset.   
  
“Pity. They only have one good jump in their life,” Ron told Harry, while they were unwrapping the remaining chocolate frogs.

* * *

  
 **Title:** How a friendship ends  
 **Time:** 1000 years ago  
 **Genre:** Drama  
  
“I can’t believe it’s over,” the man said, frustrated. Rowena put her hand on his shoulder in a consoling gesture. “It’s not your fault, Godric. We would never have reached an agreement.”  
“By Merlin’s beard, we were friends! All this only because of his stupid idea that purebloods are better!”   
Both stood silently as Salazar walked out of Hogwarts. Suddenly he stopped and looked back, right up to the window, and with a malicious gleam in his eyes he whispered, “Oh, you’ll remember me. I promise.”  
  
Far down under the lake, unnoticed by them, a faint hissing started to grow.

* * *

 **Title:** Collateral Damage  
 **Timeline:** First Voldemort War  
 **Genre:** Drama  
  
  
They hadn’t even bothered to conjure the Dark Mark. “Not important enough. Not human enough.” Ragnok didn’t know how long he had been standing in front of the ruins. Only a few metallic objects reminded him of what has been his home. A few objects, and the corpses of his family, killed in a senseless act of cruelty, in a war that wasn’t even his. “They were wandless. Defenceless.”   
  
At the same time, in the Goblin Liaison Office, Mockridge told Cresswell: “Apparently there has been a killing or something in Nottingham. Go and have a look, I’m quite busy now.”

* * *

 **Title** : Consequences  
 **Timeline** : during DH (non canon)  
 **Genre:** general  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had breakfast at the Burrow, while Mrs Weasley was listening to her favourite radio programme.  
“And we interrupt our musical hour with Celestina Warbeck for some breaking news from London! Gringotts has been closed! The Spokesgoblin for Gringotts, Ragnok, declared that they would maintain closed all access to Wizarding accounts until the Ministry of Magic allows the Goblins to carry wands.” Hermione looked up, thoughtful. “See what happens? Dumbledore has warned us over and over again but the Ministry was blind and ignorant. It wouldn’t surprise me if this was the beginning of another Goblin rebellion.”

* * *

 **Title:** It’s all about the socks   
**Timeline:** During DH  (non canon)  
 **Genre:** Comedy   
  
“Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has figured it out!” The elf ran excitedly to Harry, who jumped onto his feet immediately. “Dobby, that’s great! I thought we’d never figure out how to find that Horcrux map!” Ron looked sceptical. “Yeah, sure. A house-elf is quicker than us at deciphering Dumbledore’s message.”   
  
“Ron Weasley doesn’t need to worry.” Dobby fumbled for something. “The secret was hidden in the knitting pattern Professor Dumbledore left in his office.” Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded at the huge, brightly coloured sock which clearly showed a map. “Now Harry Potter will destroy the Horcruxes,” Dobby said cheerfully.

* * *

 


	2. In St. Mungos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville visits his parents after Voldemorts defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written after deathly hallows.

  
"I've got really good news today. Voldemort's gone. Harry defeated him a few days ago at Hogwarts. Remember that I told you that we were friends?" The young man was sitting on a chair between two beds, on which the inert figures of a man and a woman lay.  
  
"It was really amazing. There was a huge battle and we all thought he was dead, and then he was alive and just did it!" Neville took a tissue and dabbed off a bit of saliva that was trickling out of Frank Longbottom's half-open mouth.  
  
"Gran's really pleased. She's boasting to everybody that I stood up to Voldemort and killed his snake with Gryffindor's sword. I don't really know how it happened though." With a thoughtful look Neville sat back and, absent-mindedly, stroked Trevor, who let out a soft croak.  
  
"She's telling me that I must become an Auror. But I don't think I'd like that. Do you think I'd make a good Auror?" He looked at his mother, who was staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"I think I'd rather do something with plants. Got a really nice note from Professor Sprout saying that as soon as she retires, she would recommend me for the Herbology post." Neville stood up and went to the window, where a huge flowerpot with a beautiful red plant stood on the sill.  
  
"By the way, do you like the plant I brought you? It's really rare. Don't forget that it needs watering twice a week." Carefully, he took the plant and placed it a bit closer to the two beds. Alice let out a noise and held out her hand insistently. Neville took the bubble gum wrapper his mother wanted him to have, folded it carefully and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
With a sad smile he sat back on the chair.  
  
All was well.  
Almost all.

 


	3. Post DH Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more drabbles, written after DH.

**Title:** n/a  
 **Timeline:** a few years after DH  
 **Genre:** Drama/General  
  
  
“Maman, regarde!” The little girl pointed excitedly at something in the garden. “What are they doing here?”  
Her mother smiled. “Come, Victoire, I will show you.”  
She took her daughter by the hand and they walked in the garden. Elves, wearing pillowcases, others dressed in proper clothes, had Apparated everywhere.  
“They have been coming for years. Always on the same day,” Fleur explained. “First only a few but gradually more and more.”  
Silently they followed the elves who left their tributes - a sock, a woollen hat or just a flower - on a white, wind washed stone which said “Here lies Dobby, a free elf”.

* * *

 **Title:** The New Champion  
 **Timeline:** Sometime between 1940-1950  
 **Genre:** General. This was done for a contest at Lifejournal, topic was **hubris**  
  
"Welcome to the National Duelling Championship! Tonight the unbeaten champion Druella Rosier will defend her title against a new aspirant!"  
  
Rosier laughed as she saw her opponent. "Too small to be hit, eh?" The young wizard was indeed rather short and looked everything but impressive.  
  
"You'd better be ready to patch him up," Rosier shouted at the Mediwizards.  
  
Rosier’s challenger didn’t grace her with a reply.  
  
“Go!” the referee shouted.  
  
A flash of blue light and Bang! Rosier was lying on her back, wandless, while a row of cheers erupted among the spectators.  
  
"And the new Champion is.... Filius Flitwick!!!"

* * *

 **Title:** **Hedwigs last flight**  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Timeline:** During the Seven Potters, Deathly Hallows  
  
Soon she would be flying again. She knew that he’ll let her out soon; he always did after leaving that house. The journey was not as usual though, not because of all the people looking like Harry – these human tricks couldn’t fool her - but the bangs and the uncomfortable shaking on the strange flying case were making her nervous.  
  
A particularly bright green light forced her to shut her eyes.  
  
‘No – HEDWIG!”  
  
She looked at him and at the cage where she was lying, motionless, and understood. ‘Goodbye Harry’ she thought.  
  
And she spread her wings and flew.  
  
Away.

* * *

 **Title:** How to train a security troll. Or not.  
 **Word Count:** around 100  
 **Notes:** Done for a contest, prompt was Dialogue Only  
  
“Grunt grunt grunt!”  
“Ok, that’s good, that’s good. Now you just-“  
“GROAR!”  
“No, not like that! I said NO!!”  
“GROOOOAAAAR!  
“Calm now. Just calm. You can do this. If you behave, you’ll have a really cool job in the Ministry-”  
“GROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!”  
“WILL YOU JUST PUT DOWN THAT CLUB! NOW!!!”  
”GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!”  
“Ok I’m done here. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! STUPEFY!!!!”  
“…”  
“You know Hagrid, I don’t think I like to train security trolls.”  
“Ye know, they’re just misunderstood.”  
“Hagrid, I really don’t think so. But I saw an add for dragon training in Romania. I think I’ll apply for that.”

* * *

**Grindeldore Drabble**

  
Magic had always been easy for him. Charms, spells, potions, transfigurations, no magic seemed to resist him.  
And now, he had the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in wizarding history. A wand to achieve anything. Alone in his office, he looked at the wand, and the book next to it, feeling more powerless and weak as ever. Though the sun was shining through his window, he felt as if he’d never be free of the shadow of Nurmengard.  
"Beedle the Bard lied", Dumbledore thought. “There is no spell for broken families. And no wand can mend a broken heart.”

* * *

 **Title:** Fluffy  
  
«I'm hungry »  
« _We'_ re hungry. »  
« Stop complaining. Our hairy human will feed us soon. He takes care of us. »  
  
A while later...  
  
« I'm bored. »  
« _WE_ are bored, remember? »  
« Stop complaining. Our hairy human said it was important to stay here and guard this place. »  
  
And suddenly at the door...  
  
« Food for me! »  
« Food for _US_ , remember? »  
« There's three! One for each of us! »  
  
But then...  
  
« That sounds so pretty. But I'm so sleepy... »  
« _We_ are sleepy, remember? »  
« snores »

* * *

 


	4. Dobby's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby and Aberforth have one last chat before Dobby decides to go and rescue Harry.

  
Today was Dobby’s day off. He was glad that he had the chance to get away from the castle. Hogwarts wasn’t the same anymore since Professor Dumbledore had died.  
  
Dobby had often considered to simply leave it all behind. After all, he was free, a free elf who could serve whom he pleased. But then he saw how Harry Potter's friends were being tortured, saw how they didn’t lose faith, and he felt that his place was there, at their side, waiting for Harry Potter to return and to assist his friends as best as he could.  
  
The past month had been particularly bad. Dobby and Winky were the only elves who were not bound by the magic that enslaved the elves to the masters of Hogwarts but, unfortunately, this didn’t apply to the other house-elves. Usually, the new masters left them alone – sure enough, elves were considered scum and not worthy of any particular attention – but sometimes, when something displeased them they would punish the house-elves for it.  
  
A week ago the dinner had not been after Alecto Carrow's fancy. Dobby shuddered at the thought of it. Infuriated, Alecto had summoned the elves and ordered one of them to jump into the lake as a punishment.  
  
Regrettably, elves could not swim.  
  
The other elves had been terrified for days, and it was Dobby who had to recover the lifeless body from the lake; it was Dobby who had dug a small grave at the edge of the forest.  
  
Dobby sighed and put on his hat, ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
His occasional trips to the village ranked among his happiest moments. He would visit Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother, who was a very decent person for a human and treated him as an equal.  
  
With a crack he Apparated outside the Hog's Head and timidly opened the door.  
  
“Come in, nobody's here!” Aberforth's rough voice sounded from the inside. Dobby stepped into the bar. “Ruddy Death-Eaters are ruining my business,” Aberforth grumbled. “But it's good to see you, Dobby. What’s new in the castle?”  
  
Dobby sat on a chair. “Nothing, sir, nothing new. Neville Longbottom has been punished again.” Dobby sighed. “This time they cut his face.”  
  
Aberforth looked concerned. “Is he OK?”  
  
“Yes, sir. As usual, sir. Dobby managed to steal some Essence of Dittany from Professor Slughorn,” Dobby said looking a bit guilty, “and Dobby brought it to him.”  
  
“Well done, Dobby. Don’t worry about Slughorn, he won’t miss it, as long as it’s not his crystallized pineapples,” Aberforth said, smirking. While he was serving himself and Dobby a butterbeer, Dobby noticed that he was staring at a small mirror that suddenly seemed to change colour. Aberforth looked concerned. “Wait a moment,” he said.  
  
He took the mirror and went to the back of the bar. After a moment he came back, looking very serious. “Dobby, do you still want to help the Potter boy?”  
  
Dobby stood up, excited. “Yes, sir!” Aberforth eyed him sternly now. “He’s in trouble.” His blue eyes looked straight into Dobby's. “He’s a prisoner.”  
  
“Just tell me what to do, sir!” Dobby squeaked. “Dobby will help Harry Potter, oh yes!”  
  
“He’s in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.”  
  
Terror replaced Dobby's excited expression. With wide, fearful eyes he looked at Aberforth. “Dobby's old masters' house?” he whispered.  
  
Aberforth nodded. “Can you get inside?”  
  
Dobby was shaking now. After a few seconds he nodded. “Yes, sir”, he said with a barely audible whisper. Aberforth looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “You know you-," he began but Dobby interrupted him  
  
“Dobby will save Harry Potter,” he said with a terrified but determined look on his face. He stood up, ready to Disapparate.  
  
“Dobby," Aberforth said.  
  
“Yes sir?”  
  
Aberforth took a long moment and his blue eyes bore into the elf's, piercing and worried at the same time.  
  
“Be careful,” he finally said.

   

 


	5. First time chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks and Remus talk about their respective first time. Remus/Tonks, Remus/Sirius, Tonks/Female character

Tonks lay on the sofa, her head on Remus' legs, while he was playing with her pink hair.   
  
"Harry broke up with Ginny," Tonks said sadly. "She told me, she was really upset."  
  
"It's probably the best," Remus replied seriously. "She would only be in danger."  
  
"But still," said Tonks. "It's sad. And like they say, the first love is the one that hurts the most."  
  
At her words Remus nodded and his look became somewhat distant.  
  
Tonks looked at him curiously. "How do you remember your first love?" she asked.   
  
Remus blushed slightly. "I won't tell you. You'd only laugh at me."  
  
Tonks sat up, grinning now. "C'mon tell me! I promise I won't laugh!"  
  
Remus looked sceptical. "Yeah sure. Because you don't like to tease me, do you?"  
Tonks started tickling him and Remus burst out laughing. "Tell me!" she cried.  
  
Remus resigned, still breathless. "OK, OK," he sighed. "It was in fifth year. We had been friends for ages and, well, one night after a Gryffindor party we stayed in the common room and, er, well, one thing just led to the other and - "  
  
"Do I know that person?"   
  
Remus looked a bit embarassed now. "Yes."  
  
"So?" inquired Tonks.  
  
"Well, it was Sirius."  
  
When Tonks roared with laughter, Remus looked rather offended. "I knew you would laugh. What's so funny about this anyway?"  
  
"Ohh just," Tonks giggled, "it all stays in the family, doesn't it?"  
  
"I promise that was not my intention." said Remus pointedly. "And it was serious actually, at least for me." His look became darker.  
  
Tonks stopped laughing and took his hand. "What happened?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "The war, I guess. Things fell apart...and so did we." He shook his shoulders, as if to throw off bad memories.  
  
"Anyway, now you know my story. What about you?" he asked, reaching for his glass of wine.   
  
Tonks grinned. "Well, as you know I have a unusual taste." She pinched his nose playfully. "And Hufflepuffs are open minded, so, well, I went for Slytherin."  
  
Remus grinned back. "Someone I know?"  
  
"Oh, probably". Tonks's grin widened. "Caroline Scrimgeour."  
Remus sputtered and wine sprayed everywhere. "Rufus Scrimgeours niece?!"  
  
"Yes," Tonks laughed. "I always wondered what would be worse, Scrimgeour finding out that I am in the Order or him realising that I slept with his niece." She sipped from Remus' glass. "She was cool though, much more than him. Slytherin Chaser and pretty good. That's how it started actually, after a match she came to see me because she was mad at me. I had cast a bludger at her and well - she got her revenge," Tonks chuckled. "Good times."   
  
Remus looked at her. Never before had he realised how much he loved her. She had so much life in her, so much hope. She was so much like Sirius, so unlike himself. There was so little he could give her.  
  
Tonks didn't notice his change of mood. "Weirdos, aren't we? Good we found each other." She smiled but Remus didn't smile back.   
  
"Yes, weirdos." he said. "Outcasts," he thought.


	6. P(l)otting with Mandrakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Neville Longbottom/Charly Weasley drabble.

Neville was working with Venomous Tentaculas outside the Greenhouse but his mind was somewhere else. "Merlin's pants, I'm a Gryffindor!" he thought to himself while he attempted to place a Mandrake into the pot in front of him. "I stood up to Voldemort! I killed his snake! It shouldn't be so difficult to ask someone out on a date."  
  
He'd rather take the snake right now though.  
  
Nervously he looked over to the person who was occupying his thoughts and currently took care of an injured Hippogriff.  
  
"I can do this. I only have to go over and ask." But then the other man winked at him and, blushing furiously, Neville looked away, trying to concentrate on his plants.   
  
"Daring, Nerve and Chivalry," he thought. "Damn, I'm a joke of a Gryffindor." He freed the struggling Mandrake from the Tentacula's grasp and went to get a new pot. He noticed that the other man was done with the Hippogriff and about to leave.  
  
"Ok, that's it. Now or never!" Dropping the mandrake, which let out an angry squeal, he stepped forwards. "Erm, Charlie?" His own voice sounded horribly high to him.   
  
But Charlie gave him a wide smile. "What's up, Nev?"   
  
Neville blushed even more. "Erm...would you like to go and have butterbeer with me? Tonight maybe?" Charlie looked surprised and pleased and, with an even wider smile, he said, "Sure. I'd love to."  
  
\-----------------  
  
Charlie looked at the younger man, who was struggling with an agonized Mandrake. Noticing that he watched him covertly, Charlie gave a wink. He smiled to himself. He loved to watch Neville working with plants, observing his dedication and passion shining through every move he made, and he was pleased to see that Neville liked to look at him, too.  
  
After the battle, they had spend long hours working together, rebuilding Hogwarts, work Charlie had volunteered to do as a way to deal with the loss of his brother. He had noticed that somehow, in Neville's company, the pain seemed more bearable; Neville, who had his own tragedy to deal with and who never seemed to lose his optimism.  
  
Fixing the Hippogriff's bandage, he peeked again. "I think it's time for a move here," he thought. "I'll just ask him on a beer later."


	7. Not without a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Bones' death.

"So, this is it. You're not going to tell me." The grey-haired woman looked with contempt and anger at the younger woman standing in front of her.  
  
"I told you, Amelia, I can't," Emmeline replied calmly, looking straight into Amelia's eyes. "I've always been frank with you. You knew that I was in the Order and -"  
  
"Exactly! That you _were_ in the Order. Past!" Anger and frustration made Amelia's usually calm voice tremble. She usually never lost her temper; least with Emmeline. Emmeline, who had been her support, her happiness and constant source of comfort for the past 14 years. She still remembered the day they had met, on a Convention about International Law. Amelia had just been promoted and, during said convention, Emmeline had criticised her presentation. Almost against her will she smiled now and remembered how that young witch, younger than her, had captured her attention with the intelligent spark in her eyes and determination in her gaze.  
  
Emmeline turned away and looked out of the window. " I don't mean to hurt you. I wish you would understand that there are decisions I've made years ago, long before I met you. This is one of them." She turned back to Amelia.  
  
" _Understand?_ You want me to understand? MY BROTHER DIED! He was in the Order and this got him and his whole family killed! And now you're telling me you are working with them _again_? When will _you_ understand?!"  
  
"You don't need to remind me. I know all that." With sad determination Emmiline looked at Amelia. "And I also know that if we don't fight now we may be going the same way as your brother."  
  
Amelia only sneered. "It'll take more than a few fanatics to scare me. I'm not Head of Magical Law Enforcement for nothing, you know? They'd better send You-Know-Who himself-"  
  
"Don't say that!" A cold feeling had gotten hold of Emmiline, she felt as though a dark future lay ahead of them. "You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Silence fell between the two witches. After a pause, Amelia said, "So, you're determined to go ahead."  
  
Emmeline nodded and replied, "I know what this means. I don't blame you and I know that, given who you are and where you work," she paused and went on, a slight tremor in her voice, "given what you do, it'll be better if I just leave."  
  
It took Amelia a few moments to realise what Emmeline had said. Then, suppressing the pain that was spreading inside her, she said coldly, "Indeed it is." Rigidly, he turned away. Without another word, Emmeline took her cloak and left. The sound of the door closing behind her was like daggers in Amelia's chest.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
 _One year later_  
  
Amelia sat alone in her living room, the Daily Prophet in front of her. Her eyes moved over the headlines announcing Voldemort's return and Fudge's resignation, but all this didn't mean a thing. Only the small note at the bottom of the page informing the reader about the death of Emmeline Vance, member of the Order of the Phoenix, who was killed a few days ago in her house.  
  
"Why didn't you listen?" Their fight seemed meaningless now. "Why didn't I make you stay? You would have been safe. Safe with me." With trembling fingers she touched the newspaper. "Gone. Why didn't I listen to you?"  
  
Although immersed in despair and guilt, long years of training made her notice a sound in entrance hall. With all the protection the Ministry had placed around her home this could only mean one thing.  
  
With the determined look of a person who had nothing to lose she stood up. "You told me to fight, Emmeline. I promise you, I'm not going without a fight."  
  
She turned around, wand at the ready, and looked directly into the red eyes of Voldemort himself.  
  
"Not without a fight," she thought, and charged.  
  
 _The end_


	8. The Harry Potter Saga by Rick Limmer, unfortunate owner of Sonnets of a Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter Saga in Limericks!

This is the tale, it's not a fairy  
Of a boy, a true hero, by the name of Harry  
Who, with nothing other  
But the love of his mother  
Defeated a villain, who was very scary.  
  
Defeated not dead was Lord Voldemort  
The Philosophers stone was his last resort  
But Harry put this to an end  
With some help from his friends   
The stone was gone and so seemed the Dark Lord.  
  
And so it's an elf who kept Harry alive  
As the Dark Lord had servants with teeth in place of knives  
Quite shocked Harry said:  
"Now that's a big snake!"  
And then killed the beast and saved his future wife.  
  
A killer was said to have escaped Azkaban  
But was this the truth? Or just a devious plan?  
Both Wolf and Dog said  
"The traitor is the rat!"  
Who sadly escaped and to Voldemort ran.  
  
The dog I had mentioned, that hid in the shack  
Was Harry's godfather, named Sirius Black  
(Who clearly was hotter  
than his mate James Potter)  
And then flew away on a Hippogriff's back.  
  
Action next year Hogwarts school did not lack  
The Triwizard Tournament! But also attack!  
But nobody was on their guard  
So murder happened in the Graveyard:  
Oh no! Oh horror! The Dark Lord was back!  
  
The Ministry did not offer support or relief  
Since Harry's true story they did not believe  
Accused him of crimes  
And caused him hard times  
Which in the end sadly led to mourning and grief.  
  
Harry had to endure Umbridge's nasty regime  
and at night he suffered from horrible dreams  
In Voldemort's trap he did fall  
Was lured into the Prophecy hall  
And there was waiting the whole Death Eater team.  
  
But our hero did not have to fight on his own  
As good friends he had, loyal to the bone  
The Order and Dumbledore's Army united  
When in the Ministry the Dark Lord was sighted  
And Sirius fell through the veil, dying alone.  
  
Terror and war were about to return  
So about Voldemort's past now Harry had to learn  
For Voldemort was not whole  
With horcruxes he split his soul.  
To destroy them would become Harry's main concern.  
  
But there was one thing Harry chose to ignore  
"Do not trust the Prince!" Hermione would implore.  
It wasn’t till one night  
After the cave, a brutal fight  
And on the high tower Snape killed Dumbledore.  
  
Good Kingsley did warn them: The Ministry was taken  
And left everybody at the wedding quite shaken.  
With the Order destroyed and no hope in the front  
Harry and his friends then began their long hunt  
While the rights of all Muggles quite soon were forsaken.  
  
Slowly and one by one they tried to pick up   
The mysterious locket and Hufflepuff's cup.  
Camping they did not enjoy  
For their quest to destroy  
A horcrux – which Ron stabbed with a sword, and thus ended their break-up.  
  
And then it came almost all to disaster  
But thankfully one came, one who had no Master  
And Harry, with grief, wrote all by himself  
The words in the stone: Here lies a free Elf  
For Dobby, who saved them with the courage he mastered.  
  
Then back in Hogwarts – the final fight  
Where creatures and wizards all fought for their right  
And one came to shine  
With one brilliant line  
Neville slew Nagini, to everyone's delight.  
  
And old recollections un-shrouded the last lie  
He could not survive, Harry had to die!  
And Snape was not bad  
A crush on Lily he had  
And for all those years he had worked as a spy.  
  
And then Harry showed that he was truly brave  
A sacrifice for love, his survival a close shave  
Voldemort failed  
Harry prevailed  
And unknowingly, the Dark Lord dug his own grave.  
  
And in the main hall of their old school  
it came to the show down, the final duel  
"Mine is the Elder wand!"  
Harry to Voldemort did respond  
Harry won with love, and Voldemort died a fool.  
  
Epilogue  
The end of the story, I'm trying to tell  
Of heroes, love, magic and also some spell  
I hope was no waste  
except for Harry's bad taste.  
For everyone but Albus Severus now _all was well._


	9. It's not much but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville's story, written in second person.

  
Year one  
You knew it wouldn’t be easy. That you would have a hard time living up to your family’s expectations. Didn’t they always tell you that you were a Squib? That your parents were heroes and you would never be worthy of their name.   
  
Even the Sorting Hat had doubted where to put you. And you had no idea why he decided to put you into Gryffindor. House of bravery; what a joke. It didn’t take the other students long to notice either, especially the Slytherins. You were the joke of the class, the guy they mock and they bullied. They stole your things, they hexed you all the time. What was good to tell them that you’re worth twelve of them if you didn’t believe it yourself? Even the teachers didn’t respect you. Especially the potions master, Snape. He scared you.  
  
And then, when you saw your only friends about to break the rules, you go and pretended to fight them! You were no match to them, and like some ridiculous statue you lied on the floor, after they had petrified you.  
  
You were weak.   
  
Although it seemed that there was one didn’t think so. And for the first time you felt proud. Proud because you gave your House those ten points that made the difference. Only ten points.   
  
_It’s not much, but it made the difference._  
  
Year two  
Some are heroes and some are not. You’re definitely not. Harry, managed to save the stone last year, and you admired him for it. Admired his strength and bravery, but you’re not like him.  
  
Even with a quite ridiculous teacher you managed to make a fool of yourself in Defence against the Dark Arts, hanging from the ceiling lifted by some Cornish Pixies. And when the heir of Slytherin attacked, you were convinced he’d for you too. Like Filch’s cat, that Squib. Because everybody knew you were almost a Squib. And you bought some amulets and trinkets to protect you because, let’s face it, you couldn’t defend yourself.   
  
Because you are not like Harry, who fought the monster and defeated it. But you didn’t feel jealousy, only admiration and sadness because you knew you would never be the same.  
  
At least you were good at taking care of those Mandrakes with Professor Sprout, and the Mandrakes helped cure the Petrified.  
 _  
It’s not much, but it helped._  
  
Year Three  
And yet another Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Though he was new and different, he seemed nice. In the train he made that terrible thing go away, that Dementor which made you remember the most terrible things in your life: your parents, motionless, lifeless; your grandfather dying. And with surprise you saw that your friend Harry has weaknesses too. But you didn’t laugh, you would have liked to help, but a guy like you would never be able to do anything really useful.  
  
Potions classes were becoming worse every time. Snape hated you, and you had no idea why. Even Trevor, your beloved pet, seemed eager to get away from you. No wonder, without the help of Hermione, Snape would have poisoned Trevor long ago.  
  
And then that new teacher, Lupin, chose you to fight that boggart. Oh why did he have to do that? Wasn’t it bad enough to be dreadful in all classes, except herbology? And then you had to face your fear, Snape, and try to make it go away. Make him be ridiculous. Concentration. And focus.   
  
It worked! You did it! You managed to face your fear and defeat it!  
  
 _It’s not much, but it made you feel good._  
  
Year four  
Nobody had to point out that you didn’t have Champion material. Even your Gran wouldn’t let you go to the Quidditch World Cup finals; much less would you have entered a life threatening Tournament. There were others for that, people like Cedric, Harry or these two from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  
  
And even when it came to asking out a girl to the Yule Ball, you were turned down at first. In a nice way though, you like Hermione and you didn’t take offence from it. And Ginny seemed nice. A girl with whom you felt you could become good friends.  
  
And then in Defence Against the Dark Arts, that horrible lesson. You knew them all: The Unforgivable Curses. You knew them too well, they had destroyed your family, and this was something you weren’t able to talk about.  
  
But you did. You spoke. Saw how Moody tortured that spider; and you could only see your parents. You knew you would have had to face this part of your life eventually.  
  
 _It’s not much, but this is how it is._  
  
Year five  
He was back. He Who Must Not Be Named was back and nobody would believe Harry and Dumbledore. You did though, same as your Gran. Because standing by your friends was important to you.  
  
And when Harry, Hermione and Ron started Dumbledore’s Army, you were right there, learning how to fight and how to resist. Who knows; it could be useful in the future.  
  
Christmas was the same that year, or almost. As usual you went to St Mungos, as usual your parents didn’t recognize you, and as usual you took that Blowing Gum wrapper from your mum. You kept it, as usual; because that’s the only present you ever got, and ever would get, from your parents.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry and his friends had to come to that ward. You didn’t like to be pitied, you got enough of that at school. But you trusted them not to talk about it.  
  
Yet that was not the worst thing that happened. Because one day in the Daily Prophet you saw that name that had been in your nightmares for so long. Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban. Bellatrix, who had tortured your parents into insanity, had escaped and joined He Who Must Not Be Named.  
  
And when Harry was in trouble you didn’t hesitate. Dumbledores Army was about that, about fighting and resisting, and even if you were not brilliant, this was your place, by their side.  
  
This is why you stepped into a room full of Death Eaters, although you were injured, although Bellatrix Lestrange was among them, and you told that Harry was not alone. That he still had you!   
  
And you got to feel what your parents felt, got to feel the Cruciatus. It didn’t matter, still you told Harry to resist them.   
  
_It’s not much, but you stood your ground._  
  
Year six  
Now everyone believed Harry. Now people would start to look at him, because you were friends with Harry. Even your gran was proud of you because you stood by Harry’s side.   
  
Standing by your friends was always important to you. No matter what, Dumbledore’s Army had had a meaning. It was the same for your friend Luna, who you got to like a lot. She was a bit strange, but an outsider, just like you.   
  
And both of you were the only ones who came when Dumbledore’s Army called again. When Hogwarts was attacked and you had to fight again against the Death Eaters. You were injured again too, but you fought.   
  
_It’s not much, but you were there._  
  
Year seven  
This is when you came to realise what it all had been about. That it didn’t matter if stronger friends were there to guide you, because they wouldn’t always be there. And who would guide them now?  
  
You went with Ginny and Luna to try to steal the Sword.  
  
You saw Luna disappear and Ginny go into hiding. And you were alone.  
  
You saw how they were torturing the students, doing something you despised. And you would not do it. They would not make you do it.   
  
So you stood up to the regime of the Carrows.  
  
You got tortured but you were there for others.  
  
You got your face cut open but you gave others hope.  
  
You had to hide, but you gave your friends a safe place.  
  
And when the final fight came, you fought. With wand or with plants yet you fought.  
  
And when all seemed lost, when you saw the dead body of Harry lying at Voldemort’s feet, you were the only one who still resisted.  
  
You would never join him. This is what you told him. When hell freezes over.  
  
And you took the sword and killed the snake. Just as you had promised Harry.   
  
_It’s not much, but this is who you are_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From lgbtfest at Livejournal: Harry discovers - perhaps through researching Dumbledore's past - that his former headmaster was gay. This starts him thinking about GLBT people in the wizarding world, and he wonders why he has never met any... Perhaps wizards and witches aren't so tolerant as they seem? Bonus points for Hermione as a GLBT rights activist!

Harry was sitting alone at a table of the Leaky Cauldron. The conversation he had just had with Aberforth in the Hogs Head had left him strangely empty.  
  
"Just another thing Dumbledore didn't tell me," Harry thought. The more he was trying to find out about the life of his dead mentor and teacher, the stronger the feeling became that he actually never knew the man.  
  
Surprisingly he felt quite indifferent to this new revelation. He usually didn't spend much time thinking of homosexuality, why should he?  
  
He remembered though comments by his uncle Vernon. "Those fairies are sick!" he used to say when the topic was mentioned on TV. In fact, his uncle made homosexuals sound almost as bad as wizards - which on the other hand could only be something good in Harry’s eyes. Harry chuckled. He wondered what is uncle would have said if he had known that the man telling him off in Little Winging had not only been a wizard but also gay.  
  
What had taken him by surprise was the spite with which Aberforth had told him. "My brother! Always hanging around with Grindelwald, both of them were sick! He made my brother sick in every aspect. Never wondered why he never married, eh? Or why that Elphias used to hang around Albus' place?" Aberforth had spat on the floor. "No wonder – things were bound to happen the way they happened."  
  
He looked up when Ginny joined him at the table and sat down. "I went over to the shop and Ron said he would come too after closing up", she said and gave him a swift kiss. "How was it at Aberforth's?" she asked.   
  
"Well", Harry answered, "not too good. He got pretty angry in the end. Didn't want to talk more about his - his _sick_ brother," he finished sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny enquired.  
  
"Albus loved him. Grindelwald I mean. It wasn't just a friendship, he was in love with him." Harry paused and said. "He liked guys. Dumbledore was gay. I wonder why nobody ever knew."  
  
Ginny didn't speak for a while and then just nodded. "I’m not surprised. He's not the only one who's hiding, you know?" She sounded strangely sad. "I don't care. I never cared, but others-" She shrugged "Well it's not like with Muggles I've heard. Wizards are not that tolerant."  
  
Puzzled Harry opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted him cheerfully. "Guess how much George and I made last month?" When he saw the serious faces of his sister and best friend he stopped. "What's up?"  
  
"I just talked to Aberforth about his brother. He told me that Dumbledore was gay." Harry answered.   
  
To his surprise Ron laughed. "He wasn't. He was having a laugh at you. Dumbledore was a great wizard, a genius, not a - well you know."   
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Ginny snapped. "What _exactly_ do you mean with that?"  
  
"Yeah you know, gays are not, you know, normal lads." Ron grinned. Ginny stood up, looking furious.  
  
"So what about Charlie? What about our brother? Is he some kind of freak in your eyes?" Ginny's face was becoming red from anger, always a sign of danger. "You know it's because of _that_ , because of people like _you_ that he's in Romania and hardly comes home! Because he can neither stand mum's endless questions about when he'll bring home a girl nor your stupid comments!"  
  
"Charlie's not like that! He was kidding when he said so, c'mon!" Ron replied defensively.   
  
"Are you squabbling again? What is it this time?" Hermione smiled at them. Over the argument they hadn't noticed her enter the bar.  
  
"Your boyfriend is displaying his exceptional Open-mindedness once more," Ginny said, disgusted. Before Ron could say something, Harry hastily explained what Aberforth had told him about Dumbledore. First Hermione looked surprised, but then she nodded, as if she was pasting together all the pieces in her mind.   
  
"It's so sad," she finally said. "And imagine, having to fight him in the end. And hiding this all those years. I wonder why." She looked thoughtful. "I don't think I've read much about this topic in Historical books. Of course, I haven't really studied History and Society, so it's possible that I didn't read enough -" She looked startled as Ron and Harry burst out laughing.   
  
Ginny didn't laugh. "I don't know about history, but I can guess why Dumbledore and others don't talk about it," she said.  
"At the Harpies, for example, there's one player. She's the best beater of the team. She had the misfortune to introduce her girlfriend to the captain, and you know what? She's been sitting on the bench for the past five matches and they're talking about dismissing her from the team. AND SHE'S THE BEST BEATER! Is that fair?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Can they do that? Dismiss her because she's a lesbian?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Of course they can. They call it an unnatural lifestyle. Bad for team spirit in a woman’s only team." She snorted. "Bullshit, nothing else."  
  
"They can give homosexuality as an _official_ reason to dismiss someone?" Hermione looked disgusted.  
  
Ron smirked "Well imagine the girls showers - " Hermione gave him a cold look. "Ronald, do me a favour and shut up." She turned to Ginny again "So they would actually throw her of out the team because she's dating a girl?" Hermione shook her head, disbelieving. "That's much worse than in the Muggle world. No wonder Dumbledore kept it a secret." She looked determined. "I'll look it up. There must be something somewhere in the laws to prevent this."   
  
With a look that reminded Harry of her SPEW days she stood up. "It will not make a difference for Dumbledore, but if I can find something to make a difference for people who are still alive, it will be for the better."   
  
Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Another crusade, yeah? Don't you have enough with your elves at the ministry?"  
  
"You know Ron, that's actually exactly the same thing. Why do you think was Dumbledore the only one who employed Dobby? Because he probably knew what it meant to be an outsider. And I've told you a million times that it's not the elves that is the problem, but the _mentality_ of wizards."   
She looked at Ginny. "If I find something that can be useful for your teammate, I'll let you know." She took her things and said, "The ministry library is still open for a few hours. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." She smirked and left.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Always fighting for some lost cause. It got her in trouble in the Department of Magical Creatures a few times already."  
  
Harry didn't reply, thinking of the lack of enthusiasm he had displayed for Hermione's SPEW project back at Hogwarts and wondering if, maybe, he had been wrong. Maybe it really was a question of mentality.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Hermione was standing in Minister Kingsley's office, who was reading paper she had given him:  
  
 _Official Notification:_  
To Mrs Hermione Granger.  
You have been dismissed from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Please contact your supervisor for the return of all material belongings to the Ministry. You are not permitted to discuss Ministry issues in unofficial circles and we advise you to refrain from raising ministry topics not approved by the minstry in official places.  
  
  
"Minister, when I told you the reasons for my campaign of Awareness Raising a few weeks ago, you advised me to keep it quiet. I was only pointing out the similarities between the laws of Magical Creatures and the outrageous regulations for what they call 'Unnatural lifestyle'."   
  
The Minister looked at her seriously. "I am aware of this issue. And I don't like it. But we cannot overrule centuries of legislation and traditions." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Kingsley continued. "You are one of the most promising persons we have here at the ministry. Unfortunately, I cannot undo the order of your supervisor."   
  
He stepped back and took a formular from his desk. "What I can do is to support your claim for a change of department." With a smile he handed her the formular. "I think you'd do well in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."


	11. I would have given you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post HBP. Fleur and Bills wedding was going to be a quiet ceremony, with only the closest friends and family invited. Nobody could have suspected that an old member of the Weasley family would chose this day to make a surprising comeback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written before DH came out. MY FIRST FANFICTION! Also complete crack. Complemented by my first HP fanart graphic.

After Dumbledore’s death Bill and Fleur had decided to celebrate their marriage in a quiet ceremony with only the company of the closest family and friends.  
It was the perfect day for a wedding, no cloud in the sky and the Weasley garden was covered in flowers. The guest stood in the garden, chatting calmly or just walking around, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry stood with a slightly annoyed expression next to his friends Hermione and Ron, who were arguing on Hermione’s dress.  
"If you don't like it, why didn't you tell me last week when I bought it, instead of bothering me now with your stupid comments."  
"I didn't say I don't like it, I just say that you shouldn't wear it. It's not...decent. What will people say?" Ron's ears had become red of anger.  
"Oh come on, you're so medieval. If it was for you, I would have come here dressed in one of Hogwarts armours." Hermione snapped back and started walking away when a voice said "Herrminnee."   
Before Hermione stood Victor Krum. " Victor! I didn't know you were invited!" Victor smiled at Hermione "You look verry beautiful", he said. Ron snorted but before he could say something an 'Ohhhhh' from the guests interrupted their conversation.  
  
They turned around and saw Bill and Fleur walking out of the House towards the minister official, who would seal their union. Fleur looked incredibly beautiful, her long silvery hair falling down her back in elegant curls, and Bill's face radiated happiness and pride visible even through his scars.   
Harry gulped as he saw behind the couple the two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle, and his stomach made a painful jolt as Ginny gave him a small smile.  
  
Bill and Fleur halted before the minister official and the guests went quiet as the official began: "We are here today to celebrate-" A sound from the sky made him stop. A strange humming that grew louder and louder made the people look up, and they saw the shape of two unknown object approaching quickly from the sky.   
"Mon dieu!", screamed Fleurs mother, "iz it te Deaz Eeters?"  
As the two objects flew closer their shapes became more distinguished. Arthur was the first to react. "But...but ...IT'S MY OLD FORD ANGLIA!"   
"Blimey, and ol' Sirius bike!" Hagrid exclaimed astonished.  
  
In effect, now all the guests could see that what was slowly flying down was a quite battered blue Ford Anglia and a not less battered Harley Davidson. They landed in the middle of the garden, surrounded now by an astonished crowd who could not believe their eyes. The bike rubbed encouragingly it's wheel against the car's door, as this one coughed and said "I want to apologize for this interruption, but I have been long in this family and it's thank to the gift that Arthur gave me that I got to know Davie here." Its lights blinked a few times. "We have come here to announce that we are going to get married."  
"Married?" Ron whispered, "They can't get married, they are vehicles. And how can they speak?"  
"Of course they speak. They are flying vehicles, honestly, don't you read? It's all explained in 'Hogwarts a History'." Hermione snapped. "And why shouldn't they marry if they love each other. Some do have this luck."  
  
Before Arthur or anybody else could say something to that surprising announcement, a lot of things happened at the same time. Several loud cracks revealed Apparating people all around the garden, all of them hooded in black cloaks and masks Fleur screamed, the guests ran or tried to get their wands out, but the surprise effect of the attack had been perfect. The people had no chance, as most of them got stunned immediately.  
"STUPOR!" One of the hooded figures stunned Fleur, who would have fallen elegantly into Bills arms, if this one hadn't been busy pulling out his wand.  
"REDUCTO" but it was too late. He fell, stunned too, on Fleur. It was total chaos. One Death Eater ran towards the trio, ready to attack Hermione, but Victor was quicker "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" he yelled and the Death Eater fell rigid right before Ron’s feet, who was only looking dully on the scene.  
"Stop it" a Death Eater yelled. Harry immediately recognized the unpleasant voice of Severus Snape "we have our orders from the Dark Lord. Take only the Motorbike and leave" With these words the Death Eaters quickly fought their way towards the two vehicles. One of them cast a bikebonding charm on Davie, preparing to tie it on a broom to flee. With an angry row the car tried to roll over the attacker but another Death Eater immobilized it.  
"Let's leave, quick!" Snape and another Death Eater mounted the brooms they had brought with them, with the bike tied up between them and took off. The other Death Eaters Disapparated.  
  
In that moment the car could move again. With a deafening claxoning and rowing it took off to pursue the fleeing Death Eaters, who rose higher and higher in the sky, only slowed by the weight of the bike.  
"I am not going to let them place their dirty hands on your precious metal!" Quickly the car approached the Death Eaters and crashed violently into one of them. He fell of his broom, losing his cloak in the fall, revealing the features of Lucius Malfoy. In a movement that seemed to be in slow motion, Lucius drew out his wand in the fall and right before the car could reach the other Death Eater he yelled "AVADA CARDAVRA!"   
A green flash of light smashed into the car. Slowly it fell.   
  
"Davie, I would have given my motor for you."  
  
Its lights blinked once more before going out forever and it crashed on the ground smashing into pieces.  
  
Slowly the guests seemed to gain conscious of what had happened. Shock and terror was painted on their face. All of them, except of one, Hermione.  
As the car had broken into pieces, one wheel had hit her on her head. She looked confused to Ron, who was still looking dully and then to Victor, who conjured a bag with ice.  
"What...what happened?" she stuttered. "The car...the bike...oh and Victor, you saved me!" She now seemed to think more clearly. "I have been so stupid Victor. I don't know what happened to me, I should never have dumped you." Victor looked at her surprised and then he began to smile. Ron looked even more dully.   
"I was confused after you left. But now everything is clear, what the car did for the bike showed me how wrong I was." Tears dropped out of Hermione’s eyes. "O Victor, can you forgive me?"   
"I could forrgife you everything" he answered and embraced her. "But before we can get together I have one more thing to do!"   
His face full of determination he turned around and proclaimed heroically "the sacrifice of the car shall not have been in vain. It helped me to gain my true lov and I will rescue his lov for it!"   
Said this, jumped on his broom and speeded on a crazy persecution of Snape and the bike.  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later, the people were still cleaning up the garden. The pieces of the car had been collected and placed together until they could give it a proper funeral.  
Hermione had spent all the time looking anxiously into the sky, ignoring completely Ron's attempts to talk to her. Suddenly she exclaimed "Look, he's coming back!"   
Far away a small spot came into sight, growing bigger and bigger until they could see Victor riding the bike with his broom attached on his back.  
Everybody ran towards him as they landed. Hermione threw herself into Victor’s arms and sobbed "Oh Victor, you are safe!" The bike slowly went to the cars dead carcase and stayed there, motoroil dropping out of its light like tears.  
  
Arthur asked Victor: "What happened with Snape? Did you kill him?"  
"No, it was not necessarry." Victor replied. "He was a bad flier. He flew against a muggle thing, a electricity cable and lost his head." As a proof he pulled Snapes head out of the sidebag of the bike. "Quelle horreur" said Fleur with disgust, "I don't want ziz thing in my wedding. And I 'ave not invited 'im anyway" She took the head with two fingers and gave it a spectacular kick with her pretty foot, throwing it outside the garden, right into a muggle garbage bin. "Zat iz better" she said satisfied. Bill looked at her admiringly "You always know what is appropriate, my love, don't you?"  
"Bien sur. “she replied. And I think zat we should now get married, mon amour."  
  
And so they did.  
  
Epilogue: Hermione and Victor married a week later. Harry defied Voldemort and married Ginny. Ron married nobody. They found out that Voldemort wanted the bike to make it a horcrux as it was significant because it served to take Harry from Godrics Hollow to the Dursleys. The bike never could forget the car and spend the rest of its life in the forbidden forest mourning the lost love, although it is rumoured that it found comfort for a time in the many arms of the Squid.  
  
THE END

 


End file.
